1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to edible sugars. More particularly, it relates to fructose obtained by the isomerization of dextrose. Of specific relevance is a process for the concurrent production of anhydrous crystalline fructose and a syrup consisting essentially of fructose and dextrose.
Also of specific relevance are a process of crystallizing fructose by cooling a solution of fructose such that differing levels of supersaturation are produced during different periods of crystal growth and a process for producing a purified and concentrated fructose syrup.
2. Background of the Invention